


.in the comfort of your bed sheets.

by denilmo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gladnoct Week, I'm sorry for how short this is, M/M, Soft feelings, cuddly gladdy prompt, glimpse of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: Gladio knows of the prophecies surrounding Noctis, knows what’s expected of the prince and himself as his Shield. Even though time is constant, carelessly slipping through their fingers, Gladio still acts as if it’s all they have.





	.in the comfort of your bed sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to littlecakes (tinyconfectionary) and dudewheresmytea for their beta and feedback. I've just been in a slump concerning my writing and they really helped to assure me this wasn't as bad as I thought lol.

Gladiolus Amicitia is a complex man hidden behind an easy countenance. On the surface, others see him as a bit of a brute: all brawn and no brain. Gladiolus lets others underestimate him; in fact, he hopes they do. He can just as easily beat someone in a game of chess as he can an arm wrestling match. He can just as easily spend his leisure time flipping through a nude mag as he can reading the great war epics - but he prefers the epics, the pages lovingly dog-eared, anecdotes written in the margins, and his favorite passages known by heart. Noctis used to tease him for burying his nose in books long before he came to love the sound of his voice reciting lines in the quiet stillness of his bedroom.

Others see him as six-foot-six-inches of intimidation - and with the tattoo, all the hard muscle, scars, and eyes so fiery and intense they make lesser men tremble in their boots, well, he can’t really blame them. His name alone commands a sense of respect and awe, something he grumbles about how everyone except Noct gives him. But Noctis just enjoys teasing him and giving him a hard time as retaliation for being such a hard ass during training. And Gladio’s kinda cute when he’s flustered.

And still, many others see him as sex on legs. Gladiolus inspires envy in people like Prompto as others - of both sexes - seem to flock to him, especially when they’re in a new town or away from the Citadel, and Glaives, and training halls. There’s something magnetic about him; the easy way he smiles and laughs draws people in. He always seems so laid back as if he hasn’t a care in the world, though Noctis knows that isn’t the whole truth - it’s far from it. But it’s enough to get a bevy of phone numbers and propositions every time they go out. Gladio turns them down, he always turns them down, and Noctis never understands why until the night he feels those lips upon his following a confession full of more conviction than the hushed words should carry.

Noctis expects the confession and the kiss to change things between them, but he’s pleasantly surprised to find that it doesn’t. Gladio doesn’t cut him any slack during training; he corrects when necessary and praises when it’s due; he helps him up from the mat with a smile and offers water - all things he’s done before. Noctis has never noticed how often Gladiolus has held open doors for him before or chose to sit next to him until after they’d kissed, and he wonders how long Gladio has loved him and he was oblivious to it. The only things that _are_ different now is that Gladio kisses him in their quiet moments together where they used to play King’s Knight or when he would sit and read, and that sometimes Gladio stays the night.

Noctis is surprised, and a little frustrated, at how much of a gentleman Gladiolus really is. He never moves beyond kissing and occasionally touching, even when Noctis is breathless and rocking against him, claiming he’s so ready, how much he wants him.

“ _Gladio, please… I'm going crazy here._ ”

But Gladio only smiles and kisses him again, occupies his mouth as he strokes him - sometimes both of them - to completion instead. It leaves them both panting and sated - for the moment at least.

Gladio knows of the prophecies surrounding Noctis, knows what’s expected of the prince and himself as his Shield. Even though time is constant, carelessly slipping through their fingers, Gladio still acts as if it’s all they have. He promises him that as soon as he’s ready, Noctis will be the first to know. It earns him a smile and they curl up together and sleep. It’s during these moments when his smaller frame is tucked away safely against Gladio’s chest and under his chin and arms that he feels at ease, warm, and loved. To know that Noctis trusts him, desires him, and will wait for him, is comforting.

To wake in the morning with their limbs tangled in the sheets is the best feeling in the world. Sometimes they’re so tired that they wake up in the same position they had fallen asleep in. Sometimes it’s to Noctis’ legs and arms wrapped around Gladio, his breath falling between his shoulder blades as he clutches onto him as if he’s all he needs. On others, Gladio awakens to soft kisses placed over his brow, upon the scar that bisects his eye, and he cracks his eyes open to meet the purest shade of blue he’s ever seen.

Yeah, Gladio thinks, it’s these moments wrapped up in each other where the rough edges of their world are softened, where the looming threat of danger from Niflheim doesn't exist, where they are not _Prince_ and _Shield_ just two people who love each other… it’s these moments that are enough.


End file.
